Live Laugh Love
by ContentedTwiCow
Summary: One shot written for Squeeze My Lemon. A slice of life for Edward and Bella - post all Breaking Dawn drama. No spawn. A bit of lemony fluffy fun. M rating for nibbly parts.


_**Live~Laugh~Love**_

Bella winked at her reflection in the mirror, happy with her appearance after all the preparations. She rarely put much thought into how she looked, but she wanted to surprise her Edward today with a bit of sexy fun. Lately, she'd been paying a bit of extra attention to what he seemed to get a little more kick out of seeing her wear and how she looked. The saucy girl winking at her in the mirror was the result.

Her hair was loose around her face, slightly mussed, as if she'd already been enjoying some bedroom hijinks. With some of the cosmetics Alice was always trying to force on her, she'd used some smoky eyeliner and mascara to bring out the deep amber color of her eyes, making her expression look a bit darker and slinkier than normal.

She wore a little sundress with barely there spaghetti straps and a low cut bodice. The fabric was an incredibly soft silk dyed in shades of dark orange and rust; it draped perfectly around her body ending several inches above her knees. There was nothing between the dress and her skin; she felt sexy and decadent—much different than her usual daily wardrobe of t-shirt and jeans.

It was almost time to call Edward in. She smiled at her reflection, and was taken aback once more, as she always was, at the amount of happiness, joy, and love that shown on her face every time she thought of him. Her life was incredibly amazing, and even after all of these years, several decades now since Edward had changed her, she was still every bit as in love and grateful for what she'd been given.

Bella shook her head a bit and tried to school her expression into something a little more sultry and naughty—a little less oohy-goohy. It took a little work since Bella would never be called the seductress of the century; she was usually more direct than that, but she finally got the look she was going for—a playful smirk, a bit of a raised eyebrow—and she was good to go. Now, she had to clear her head and make sure the only thing in her mind was her reflection. Once that was done, she dropped her shield.

A whisper of air swishing into the room told her Edward had gotten her subtle message and come to her. She had to close her shield again very fast or the gig would be up. His face appeared behind hers in the mirror, and she had to fight to keep her sexy smirk from melting into that familiar look of awe she got every time she looked at him. It was hard; he was perfection, and he was all hers. That tousled mess of copper hair on his head, the face with the strong jaw and roman nose, and his own amber eyes, an exact match to hers, looking at her with all the love he felt.

But, this wasn't the time for that, and she stuck her lower lip out a little bit to form the other face she'd been practicing, a pout.

Gracefully, she twirled around to face him while hoisting herself up onto the dressing table, sitting with her legs spread and her arms placed in front of her, hands resting lightly on the table and between her legs.

"Edward, I'm bored. Amuse me."

Edward raised a brow of his own in surprise. "Really, Bella? It's only been seventy odd years. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

Bella huffed a little and let herself appear a bit more irritated. "Well, I don't know. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

Edward chuckled, and settled himself on the little dressing table stool that was situated in front of the table. This put him right between her legs, eye level with a part of herself she felt heat up and clench. Nothing escaped him, and he smiled up at her.

"I don't know, Bella. Doesn't seem like it would be that hard to distract you from your boredom right now." He gently took one of her feet into his hands and started a nice firm rub of her arch and heal.

"Edward!" she whined, "You're not paying attention to me."

He kept up rubbing her foot and gazing up at her, clearly not fooled for a second that she might actually be serious. Bella knew he'd enjoy playing along though.

"What, you're not interested in the Fifty Shades of Grey reading marathon with the other females?"

"Oh yes, Edward, I really want to read about a twenty three year old human virgin who's never masturbated but can come on demand and has no gag reflex. I think believing in vampires came more easily than buying into that crap." Bella shook her head, legitimately confused at what her family was so interested in with those books. She'd tried a bit of the first one, but gave up when things got too ridiculous for her to even remotely consider taking seriously.

Edward shrugged, "I don't know, she reminds me a bit of you though, a pretty little, clumsy human with brown hair and eyes."

Bella gaped at him. "You read that shit?" She felt herself completely getting out of character at that little revelation.

He shuddered. "Certainly not. But, as long as anyone else within a five mile radius is reading it, I may as well be."

"Huh, I never thought of that." She'd known of course about the massive influx of thoughts Edward took in on a moment to moment basis. She'd just never considered books were included too.

He shrugged again, and started moving his hands a bit higher, over her ankle and grazing the bottom of her calf, gently kneading the skin and muscle there. He brought her toes to his lips, giving little kisses on each one, and making Bella giggle. It was funny, never would she have thought a vampire could be ticklish, but she was.

His hands stopped, and he looked up at her with an exaggerated look of discovery, his eyebrows raised high and his eyes open wide. "I know! Naked sky diving without parachutes, what do you think?"

Bella quickly got back into character, pouting at him again before replying. "We just did that!"

"Bella, it's been exactly 33 years, 15 days and 2.7 hours since we jumped out of that plane. That hardly qualifies as a recent event. Come on, we can even use a human pilot this time. That'd be fun." Edward started laughing, and Bella couldn't help but join in. The thought of a human pilot witnessing their particular style of sky diving was too much for her to keep her serious face on.

"Stop it!" she laughed, lightly nudging his chest with her other foot.

"Okay" he said, before grabbing her other foot by the ankle and then spreading her legs apart again while scooting the little stool closer to the table.

He brought his hands around his neck while still holding her ankles and then slid his hands up her calves slowly, barely touching her the whole time until his hands had traveled up over her thighs, lightly grazing her center before going around her waist. His face was now right at her belly, and he gently lowered his face to the dress and rubbed lightly.

"Mmm, soft." He spoke in a whisper and then lightly blew on the fabric, it being thin enough for Bella to feel it right where she was heated the most.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were twining in his hair and her head was back, her body thrusting forward as a gift to him.

He used his hands to gently pull the dress out from under her until she was sitting bare-assed on the table. Sliding his hands under her rear, he pulled her to the edge and then moved his head under the dress to nuzzle the flesh he found there.

As always, the sensations were indescribably intense for Bella. There was heat and ice, charges of electricity traveling up and down her body; she could feel him everywhere. The pressure started to build right away, her body getting tenser and tenser the closer her orgasm got, and that was solely with him gently nosing around, giving her little kisses and lightly breathing on her aching flesh. She needed more.

From under her skirt she heard him chuckle. "Is my Bella still bored?"

Bella almost laughed too; it happened every time, a steel trap vampire memory was no match for a skilled vampire lover. She lost her wits every time.

It was a struggle, but she got her head back in the game and used Edward's hair to pull his mouth away from her body. She wouldn't have been surprised if her pussy had leapt off her body and tried to slice her throat!

"Stop trying to distract me and give me a bit more effort, please. It's not like we both don't know how easy it is for you to bend my body to your will. Well, I won't have it, not this time!" She tried mightily to keep that pout on her face, but she could feel it slipping as her mouth quirked up at the edges. It simply wasn't in her to spend very much time frowning, given how genuinely happy she always was.

Edward grinned at her and sat back in the chair. "Oh, this is gonna be good. What on earth is going through your mind, Bella sweet? Come on, drop your shield, just for a second?" He clasped his hands in front of his face and took the pose of a desperate beggar, but he was no better able to hold a serious expression than she was.

Barely able to not burst out laughing, Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head in big sweeps back and forth to exaggerate her denial.

Edward placed a hand under his chin and adopted the classic thinkers stance. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do; my precious mate is bored. Must come up with something."

Bella was about ready to let him off the hook and press his face back to her still pissed off pussy when his eyes lit up and he jumped out of his seat. "I've got it!"

"Really?" Now she was intrigued. _What had he come up with? He looks so excited!_

Reaching forward he grabbed her off of the dressing table and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All the laughter she'd been trying to hold back burst out as he leaped out the window and started running through the forest.

"Is this what you came up with? Running around with me caveman style?"

"Nah, if I was doing that, I'd drag you by your beautiful hair. Nope, we're going on an adventure."

A bit distracted by the rather excellent view she had of his ass at the moment, she came to enough to continue the conversation. "What kind of adventure?"

A hand came up to place a light tap on her ass. "Hush, you wanted amusement; are you not entertained?"

Two could play at that game; she shifted a bit and took a nice chunk of sculpted ass in her teeth.

"Ack! Bella, stop! I almost dropped you!" He could barely shout at her and sound angry; he was laughing too hard.

"Please, Edward. You—drop me? I don't think so."

And then, he did.

Of course, in the time it took for Bella to hit the ground, she'd done a neat little twist and landed on her ass. Now, it didn't take too much effort to keep a good glare on her face while looking at Edward.

"Hey, I like this dress you cretin!"

"Okay, let's make sure it's safe then."

Quick as lightening he whisked the dress up and off her body leaving her naked to the night air. He gently tossed the dress over a convenient tree branch and then turned back to her seemingly awaiting her approval for his actions.

"Edward! You're crazy! Give me that back." Bella did her best to sound demanding like Rosalie did when she was irritated with Emmett. She didn't think she succeeded judging by the smile still on Edward's face.

"Nope, no clothes allowed for you where we're going. Come on, Bella, jump on my back like when you were human. Let's go have some fun."

She was unable to resist him, of course. His obvious delight at what her little game had wrought pleased her to the core. Every day he gave her love and light; even now that she was a vampire like him, she couldn't help think things were still unbalanced, that he should have been destined for more than her. But, she certainly wasn't going to give him back now, and she loved it when it was incredibly obvious how much enjoyment he could get out of simply being with her. Any vampire could sex another to their knees, but it took a deep and trusting relationship for any of them to ever actually let go of their inherent broodiness and instinctive suspicions enough to laugh and play.

Bella leapt on his back, and he took off at a fast run, darting around trees and over rocks at speeds most living creatures never experienced. Even with her on his back, he was still faster than she could be on her own. It was exhilarating.

Very quickly, they were on the outskirts of the public high school they currently attended. Being the middle of the night, everything was shutdown tight, and pitch black.

"What are we doing here?" Bella had no idea why Edward would bring them to this place.

Bella slid to the ground and then turned to face Edward. He shrugged.

"Haven't you ever wanted to sneak into school at night? A surprising amount of kids do it. There's an absolutely disgusting amount of teenage excrement on the roof of this place."

Bella grimaced. "Thanks hun; I needed that image in my head."

Edward laughed and grabbed her hands. "Come on, it'll be a hoot."

"A hoot?"

"Yeah, you know, fun, a gas, gnarly—all that good stuff."

Bella could only shake her head and smile at her goofy vampire. Even though she knew it was impossible, she'd swear he looked about one hundred years younger right now.

"Okay, Edward. Hmmm, I've got an idea. Let's go to the classroom of the teacher that fantasizes about you the most."

Edward's nose actually wrinkled, and his eyes squinted. "Ugh, why would you want to go there? I wish I could barf right now thinking of that."

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"You'll see."

They headed over to the school, and Edward easily wrenched open the door, allowing them access. Quickly, he deprogrammed the alarm using the nearby keypad. He'd long ago plucked the code from the principal's head. Once inside, he lead them through the maze of hallways until they were outside the music teacher's room. Bella looked at him, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Mrs. Gable? Seriously? She's gotta be around seventy-five years old." Not to mention, she was an incredible sour puss and miserable human being. About six feet tall and all skin and bones with her hair pulled back in a tight bun every single day, it was outside Bella's imaginative capability to think of her fantasizing about anyone, even someone as gorgeous as Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Now you know the reason for my previously displayed disgust."

"Okay, well then, time to cleanse this room of her nasty thoughts. Go stand on the desk."

Edward lightly sprang to the top of the neatly organized desk and placed himself between a potted African violet and small stack of music books.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to kneel." Bella gave him a wicked smile before climbing on the desk herself and sinking to her knees before him.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned as Bella made quick work of his button fly and drew out his large, heavy cock. Pleasuring him like this was a something she enjoyed doing immensely. It was entirely for him, focused only on his pleasure. Every lick, suck, and nibble designed to heighten the sensations exactly as she knew he loved. Very rarely did he ever do something that wasn't for her, or someone else in their family. Still, after all this time, and all her love, he didn't feel deserving of more for himself. This—this was her way of giving it to him, in a way he couldn't refuse.

She ran her tongue up and down the long length; the taste was indescribable, almost minty, yet a tiny bit of vanilla, and maybe a smidgeon of salt. Human males would be lining up in droves to be changed if they knew the amount of blow jobs they'd get from having such yummy tasting cocks.

Placing a light kiss on the head, without warning, she took his full length into her mouth and started sucking him deep into her throat. His hands twisted into her hair while his moans took on a frantic pitch. "Ugh, Bella!"

She hummed in satisfaction around his dick, loving the way he was coming to pieces. _Now that's what I call not having a gag reflex, _she thought smugly. Reaching one hand around, she grabbed his ass; while with the other, she cradled his balls in the palm of her hand and lightly caressed them.

After a few moments, she eased back and started to give light licks up and down his straining cock. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but she didn't want this over too soon.

Looking up at him, she saw he'd opened his eyes and was staring down back at her, watching her bathe his cock with her tongue. His eyes had gone all hooded and dreamy, and she almost came herself from the shear hotness in his gaze. After giving him a saucy wink, she took him back all the way into her mouth and down her throat. Then, using a move she'd been working on at home with some contraband bananas—Esme hated the fruit flies—she started flexing and releasing the muscles of her throat while curling her tongue around him and squeezing. It was amazing the control she had over muscles she'd never even thought of while human.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted as the hands twisting her hair around started pulling with a pressure that was almost painful.

She laughed while he was still in her mouth, and then sped up her movements, knowing that his dick must be approaching overload at all the pleasure she'd shown it. Digging her fingers into the muscle of his ass, she worked her way up and down his cock, twisting and licking all the way up and down while sucking at the same time, reveling in the reactions she was drawing from him.

With a loud roar, he erupted into her mouth, and his blood flavored venom shot down her throat. She relished every drop, and daintily let him fall from her mouth when he was done, before licking around her lips and sitting back on her haunches, smiling up at him.

He brought his hands around to cup her face. "Thank you, my love. Thank you."

Lightly tugging so she'd stand, he gave her a deep kiss, their tongues dancing with each other as their arms wrapped themselves in a tight embrace.

Drawing back after a few moments, Bella smiled at him. "My turn; what office do we go to next?"

Again, Edward got that mildly disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, uhm, we don't have to go anywhere else."

Bella's mouth dropped open as even her vampire brain struggled to wrap itself around the implications of that statement.

"Dude, that is so disgusting. Are you for real?"

Laughing at Bella's surprise, he explained. "She likes to watch. So, she fantasizes about us both."

"Boy, you've got some work ahead of you to clean this room of that much fuckery. You better get a move on." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow at him, wondering how he was ever going to bleach that imagery out of her head.

Edward gently took her wrists in his hands and then moved her arms until they were behind her back leaving her chest thrust out, nipples hard and pointing straight toward him. Using some kind of odd wiggle, he somehow shimmied his loosened jeans down his legs and kicked them off before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and laving around it with his tongue. Locking her wrists together with one hand, he brought the second around to tease her other breast, barely brushing his palm over her nipple. It always drove her absolutely crazy when he did that, and she thrust her breasts toward him, demanding more.

Releasing her wrists, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her until her legs wrapped around his neck. Finding her head up near the ceiling, and, of course, her nether bits in a place that would never be bested by any other, she made the wise decision to grab onto a ceiling beam and hang on a nano-second before his tongue started vibrating against her clit. It was his patented Edward cunnilingus method, and it never failed to instantly draw an orgasm from her. All she could do was hang on and scream out her pleasure. A vague thought of hoping there were no shitting teenagers on the roof zipped through her mind, but then she decided she really didn't care and went right on with her vocalizations.

Right as her first orgasm was fading into the next, Edward drew his mouth back from her pussy and let go, leaving her to dangle from the ceiling as he darted out from under. Next, he jumped up and grabbed onto the same beam she was holding. Close enough to kiss, they wrapped their legs around each other before joining tongues and bodies, thrusting against each other, swinging from the ceiling in a crazy, acrobatic sexual dance. The angle brought Edward incredibly deep into Bella, and she swore he was touching her in places he'd never reached before—very sensitive, making up for lost time places. Another orgasm ripped through her body as their tongues continued to slip and slide along each other, and their bodies moved in tandem, both swinging backward and then forward at the exact same moment, their timing perfected for optimum enjoyment over decades of love making.

Bella could sense Edward's release coming as well, and she knew it was going to be a big one. Clamping down on him with her inner muscles, she thrust even harder, signaling him to do the same. His mouth fell from hers and he threw his head back, his orgasm causing him to moan louder than she'd ever heard him before. Still, she wanted more, and she gave him barely half a moment to recover before taking up their movements again, not ready for his body to part from hers. Game as always, he started to wiggle his cock inside her while they thrust together. Holding on to the beam with one hand, he brought the other down to play with her clit. _As if she needed more stimulation._

Amazed at all her body could handle and give, another orgasm sent shocks of pleasure through her whole body.

Effortlessly keeping her own hold on the beam with one hand, she too decided to put the other to good use and brought it between their bodies, sliding it back under his balls and tickling his perineum with her finger tips. No better able to handle the extra sensation than she was, he immediately came again while thrusting even deeper inside of her. As the final shudders were coming out of their toes, both of them were left hanging onto the beam with nothing more than fingertips as they used their free arms to embrace each other as close as they could while their lips met in another mind melting kiss.

It was too much joy for Bella to keep to herself, and she dropped her shield, wanting Edward to see exactly how much she adored him and what he did to her. It was nothing she'd ever be able to describe; sharing it like this was the only way. Seemingly staggered by what he saw in her mind, he simply placed his forehead against hers and muttered, "Me too, baby. Me too."

And then the beam broke.


End file.
